¿JUGAMOS?
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Vacaciones de verano. Amigos. Una blanca mentirilla. Malfoy Manor. Un juego. Un viejo y minúsculo cuarto. Confesiones. Helado. ¿Quién dijo que el juego del Escondite era sólo para niños?


**¿JUGAMOS?**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_**

 ** _Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books_**

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Estación:** Verano.

 **Generación:** Tercera.

 **Palabra:** Serpiente.

* * *

 **¿JUGAMOS?**

Si alguien le hubiera advertido que la propuesta que les hizo a principios de año era cierta y sin burlescas intenciones se habría reído a carcajadas… lo cual si hizo hasta ponerse roja como su cabello y quedarse sin aire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la proposición de mediados de año era de verdad y sin segundas intenciones se habría molestado bastante… también lo hizo, y _él_ se ganó un pequeño pero fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

Si tan sólo se hubiera percatado de las indirectas cada vez más directas…

Si no se hubiera ablandado tanto con _él…_

Si no hubiera aceptado la invitación de buena manera… probablemente no hubiera tenido que mentirles a sus padres.

Ya era tarde. Muy tarde. Tan tarde que ya llevaba allí casi cuatro días. Tan tarde que de lo único que se arrepentía era de la _blanca mentirilla_ sobre su paradero, como le decían los demás. Tan tarde que estaba más que feliz.

Y es que jamás había pasado las vacaciones de verano en un lugar tan magnífico como en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Con el amplio jardín probablemente más grande que un estadio de Quidditch. Los altos arbustos del sendero; la espléndida fuente de mármol blanco como la Luna en la que borboteaba agua siempre cristalina donde saltaban, alegres, pececillos de brillantes colores; los hermosos rosales de flores con una belleza casi irreal; los altos e imponentes pinos de fresco aroma y los grandes y misteriosos sauces llorones; el césped suave y verde perfectamente recortado; los pavorreales albinos que paseaban majestuosos y libres por el lugar. Y la mansión. Cuando la vio se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tan grandiosa y antigua construcción digna de la realeza. Con sus escalones y piso de mármol, los amplios ventanales, las torrecillas, ese aspecto tan magnífico, misterioso, obscuro e inverosímil a la vez; el amplio hall de la entrada con una hermosa alfombra persa de extraordinarias proporciones, las cortinas de terciopelo verde con bordados de hilo de plata, las delicadas mesitas de cristal y hierro forjado con ostentosas y frágiles figurillas y joyas, las extrañas y preciosas orquídeas en floreros de porcelana, la espléndida araña de oro y cristal en el altísimo techo…

 _Malfoy Manor_ era sinónimo de suntuosidad, opulencia, magnificencia y de esplendor.

-Bienvenidos a mi choza- dijo Scorpius con un dejo de diversión y sin ánimo de burla en su voz de aburrido y en su arrastrar de palabras.

Albus y Rose lo veían sin articular una palabra.

-Cierren las bocas que van a manchar la alfombra con su baba- Scorpius se acercó a cerrarles la boca a ambos chicos, estos parpadeaban impresionados-, y mi abuela ama la alfombra- suspiró-. Como sea, dejen sus cosas aquí, los elfos las llevarán a sus habitaciones. Síganme- dijo sin rodeos y comenzó a caminar directo a las escaleras de mármol cubiertas por otra alfombra. Al notar que los estupefactos chicos no lo seguían se detuvo a medio camino, sonrió de lado-. No les aconsejo atrasarse, si no conocen el camino es probable que se pierdan. Créanme, cuando era pequeño me perdí muchas veces aquí.

La chica pelirroja y su primo de cabello negro y revuelto se apresuraron a seguir al muchacho de cabello lacio y rubio platino. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, cansados luego de subir cientos de escalones y recorrer largos pasillos con cientos de cuadros en las paredes y puertas por todos lados, su anfitrión les mostró sus habitaciones.

-Mi habitación es esa- dijo señalando una bella puerta negra con picaporte de plata que estaba frente a las habitaciones de Albus y de Rose-, vean las suyas y me dicen si necesitan algo

Albus entró a su habitación y no pudo evitar decir:

-Wow- los grandes ojos verdes de Albus brillaban impresionados al ver la suntuosa habitación, sin embargo, en cuanto vio la inmensa cama con dosel se olvidó de todo lo demás, corrió y se arrojó a ella, rio a carcajadas y luego, como el chico de 17 años con mente de niño de 7 que era, comenzó a saltar en ella. Los cojines se caían y las sábanas y edredones de seda se revolvían haciendo un caos.

Rose, que lo observaba desde afuera, se ruborizó. Miró de reojo a Scorpius, este se mantenía de brazos cruzados y miraba, con un inusual brillo en sus fríos ojos grises, al chico que subía y bajaba en el aire. Scorpius reía. Entonces miró a Rose, ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Perdónalo, es un inmaduro- dijo ella apartando uno de sus rizos rojos de sus ojos

-Déjalo, yo hago lo mismo- Scorpius, sin previo aviso, tomó a Rose de su pequeña mano y la arrastró al pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca de al lado y la abrió- después de ti- indicó haciendo una reverencia

Rose, con las mejillas encendidas, entró a la habitación. Sus grandes ojos del color del cielo se iluminaron apenas vieron la enorme alcoba.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Scorpius, con un extraño sentimiento nervioso que solo él detectó.

-Es impresionante- exclamó Rose mientras recorría con la mirada el bello lugar en el que predominaban el color rosa y un suave marfil, lo que le daba un aspecto antiguo y elegante a la habitación

-Recién remodelada- dijo Scorpius paseando alrededor de Rose para ver la expresión de la pelirroja-, yo elegí los colores y todo lo demás, les pedí a un par de elfos que tuvieran todo listo para cuando volviera. Ya sabes- Scorpius se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella-, especial para ti- le susurró

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron tanto como su cabello. Sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿D-de verdad?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Aha- respondió el rubio mientras aspiraba el olor del suave cabello de Rose. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con la fragancia a rosas de los rojos rizos de ella. Rose tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Ya no juegues Scorp- le dijo Rose apartándolo y fingiendo una risa.

-Oh, pero si yo no estoy jugando Weasley- sus arrastradas palabras casi parecían el siseo de una serpiente. Las pupilas de sus ojos grises se dilataron. Sus finos labios rosados se torcieron en una sonrisa ladeada. Mechones de cabello platino le caían sobre la cara, obscureciendo su rostro afilado pero a la vez, acentuando su palidez. De repente, Rose se sentía como si fuera la indefensa presa de una serpiente al acecho. Casi pudo ver una bífida lengua salir de la boca de Scorpius para humedecer sus labios. Cuando el rubio dio un paso al frente, Rose dio uno hacia atrás, esto hizo que él riera de modo casi siniestro- ¿acaso crees que yo soy de los que juegan con su presa, antes de comérsela?

Rose sintió su espalda chocar contra una de las mesitas blancas. En un segundo, Scorpius ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Se agachó pues Rose era bastante más bajita que él, acercó su cara, de tal modo que su respingada nariz chocaba con la pequeña de Rose.

-¿Sabes qué?- siseo el rubio mirándola a los ojos que en ese momento temblaban nerviosos y expectantes a la vez- Sí soy de esos

Dicho esto se apartó, y justo en ese instante un coro de gritos lo llamaban desde el vestíbulo.

-¡SCORPIUS!

Se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa torcida a la pelirroja. Rose soltó el aire que había contenido en su boca. Apartó un rizo de sus ojos y se quedó allí parada mirando a la nada.

-¡Rose, ya llegaron los demás!

Solo cuando Albus entró a la habitación y la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró al vestíbulo, Rose reaccionó, aun sintiendo un intenso temblor y un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago que solo Scorpius le podía provocar.

-Me aprendí el camino al hall- le dijo un orgulloso Albus mientras la arrastraba. Rose asintió distraída. Sus manos sudaban anormalmente. Al fin, luego de hacer el mismo, zigzagueante y cansado camino llegaron al primer piso.

Scorpius charlaba con los recién llegados. Dos chicas y tres chicos se volvieron hacia Albus y Rose, sonrieron y corrieron a saludarlos, solo entonces Rose dejó de lado el incidente de la habitación y les sonrió a los chicos.

-¡Pensé que no venías!- dijo Albus a una de las chicas al tiempo en que le daba un abrazo- ¿qué les dijiste a mamá y papá?

-La verdad Albus- dijo ella echándose el largo y lacio cabello rojo hacia atrás-, les dije que el mejor amigo de mi hermanito me invitó también a su casa

-Qué valor Lily- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole divertido. La pelirroja de 15 años se ruborizó en cuanto el rubio dijo eso-. La siempre valiente leona- refiriéndose a la casa donde estaba la chica

-Ya sabes, así soy- respondió enroscando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello en su dedo-. Además papá no le niega nada a su princesa- agregó juguetona- y también le dije que vendrían estos dos, así que estuvo de acuerdo- Lily señaló a dos muchachos de rubio cabello y estos sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Estos dos?- dijo el de ojos azules

-¿Qué, ya no tenemos nombre Lily?- dijo el de ojos grises

-Nos ofendes- exclamaron sin dejar de sonreír los gemelos Scamander, de la misma edad que la pelirroja. Lorcan, con los ojos azules como su padre era un Ravenclaw. Lyssander, ojigris como su madre estaba en Slytherin, de ahí que fueran amigos de Scorpius.

-No sean nenas- respondió Lily antes de darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Ambos se irguieron orgullosos.

-Mucho cariño y poca acción- dijo un chico de tez obscura, sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma astuta-, ¿qué vamos a hacer Scorp?

-El tiempo es oro- afirmó otra chica, pálida, rubia y de ojos azules-, y diamantes también

Scorpius sonrió casi maliciosamente.

-Adrian, Violette- dijo despacio a el chico Zabini Parkinson y la chica Nott Greengrass, ambos de su edad y tan Slytherins como él, Albus y Lyssander -, no podrían tener más razón

Y mientras los chicos planeaban sus actividades del día y los próximos, Scorpius se acercó discreto a Rose. Se acercó a la oreja de la pelirroja, y haciéndola estremecerse le susurró:

-A mí se me ocurren cosas muy… divertidas que hacer, Rose- con sus labios rozó el cuello de la pelirroja, ella suspiró involuntariamente, se cubrió la boca, temiendo que alguno de sus amigos la hubiera escuchado, pero seguían bastante concentrados en su itinerario- ¿te interesa?

Las palabras no salieron de la boca de ella. El cosquilleo en su estómago y el sudor en sus blancas manos volvieron. Exhaló profundamente y encaró, con toda la valentía Gryffindor que tenía, al rubio que le sonreía de forma inocente y que sin embargo sus ojos brillaban de forma perversa.

-Ya deja de jugar conmigo Malfoy- espetó Rose cruzándose de brazos y caminado hacia el grupo

Scorpius soltó una risita. Se apartó los platinados mechones largos de los ojos y dijo para sí mismo:

-Ya verás que yo no juego contigo Weasley- las pupilas de sus ojos grises se dilataron peligrosamente; Rose volteó por un segundo luego se sentir sobre ella una intensa mirada, se ruborizó e intentó concentrarse en la charla que mantenían los demás, aun así sabía que Scorpius no dejaba de verla, pero lo peor era que le gustaba que Scorpius la mirara, como si de un morboso placer se tratara- y sin embargo… es mi juego favorito Rose- se lamió los labios, puso una gran sonrisa y se unió a los demás, no sin antes mirar lascivamente a la pelirroja con rizos desordenados, le hizo un guiño y luego la ignoró.

* * *

El tibio viento veraniego golpeaba suavemente sus caras. Las copas de los altos pinos se balanceaban casi hipnóticamente mientras las hojas de las ramas más largas de los sauces rozaban el césped. Un suspiro salió de su boca, sus finos labios rosas volvieron a cerrarse con suavidad; sus ojos, con largas pestañas doradas, se mantenían cerrados tranquilos; sus blancas manos estaban sobre el ancho tronco del sauce y a su vez su cabeza descansaba sobre ellas; largos mechones platinados cubrían parte de sus ojos y llegaban a la punta de su delgada y respingada nariz, acariciaban su pálido rostro; el chico era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad y la belleza. Rose podía contemplarlo todo el día y no se cansaría jamás. La pelirroja sentía unas inmensas ganas de tocar el níveo y terso rostro de Scorpius solo para sentir el contacto en sus dedos; quería sentir el sedoso y brillante cabello rubio de su amigo en su mano solo para comprobar que existía algo más suave que la seda más pura; ansiaba, deseaba con toda su humanidad sentir los perfectos labios finos del hermoso joven contra los suyos. Era lo que Rose más quería. Entonces pasó. Rose se armó de valor. Estaba decidida. Ya no aguantaba más esperar a que Scorpius diera el primer paso. Ya no soportaba que el pálido muchacho jugara con ella. Ya no quería que el rubio solo la viera como su mejor amiga. Era suficiente para Rose. Sabía lo que quería. Rose no quería nada más; sólo a él. Con sigilo y valentía se acercó despacio a Scorpius. Se detuvo un instante a mirar de cerca el quizá excesivamente atractivo rostro del muchacho. Rose no conocía a algo ni a alguien más perfecto que su amigo. Tan solo su perfil ya era demasiado perfecto. Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire. Se preparó. Estaba a unos centímetros de él cuando…

-¡Scorpius Aburrimos nos!

Rose saltó hacia atrás, cayendo en el césped sobre sus codos. Gruñó al ver a su inoportuno primo favorito y mejor amigo acercarse con los demás. Se incorporó ceñuda.

Scorpius suspiró profundamente antes de abrir sus ojos. Estos brillaron como si fueran de plata en cuanto se encontraron con los rayos del Sol. Miró con cierto fastidio a sus amigos. Se levantó y sacudió su pantalón negro y ajustado.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga?- contestó mientras quitaba una pelusa de la manga de su delgado suéter negro de cuello alto- O mejor dicho ¿qué quieren hacer?- entonces su mirada se posó en Rose, esta se ruborizó al instante, Scorpius frunció levemente el ceño ante esa reacción, luego volvió a mirar a los demás chicos

-No sabemos- contestó Violette poniendo un morrito- por eso vinimos a preguntarte

-¿Y su grandioso itinerario que tanto tiempo se tomaron en armar?- dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente. La chica rubia frunció el ceño- No me pongas esa cara Violette, te ves adorable- le dijo sonriente. Cuando rodeó los hombros de ella con uno de sus atléticos brazos Rose solo pudo morderse la lengua para no lanzarle un maleficio, a él y a Violette. Esta última le enseñó la lengua y luego ambos rieron- A ver- dijo Scorpius mirando a los azules ojos de Nott- ¿qué puede hacer este humilde lacayo por la hermosa princesa Violette, del lejano reino de los Nott?- hizo una reverencia y miró juguetonamente a la guapa muchacha

-¡Oh mi humilde y apuesto mozo!- ella le siguió el juego al rubio- ¡Mi bello sirviente! Lo único que te pido es que me digas que entretenida actividad pueden hacer esta linda princesa y sus acompañantes que se encuentran tan aburridos en este hermoso día de verano- Violette enlazó sus manos para dramatizar más el juego del teatro-. Además te ruego, guapo joven, que te quites ese suéter pues de tan sólo verte me da calor

Scorpius sonrió. Se arrodilló frente a la rubia y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Mi querida princesa, sabe usted que sólo vivo para complacerla- hizo un guiño que a Rose se le antojó un tanto lascivo- y para hacer felices cada uno de sus días. Lo que quiera usted lo tendrá. Enseguida le diré algo divertido que usted y su séquito pueden hacer. Sin embargo bella dama, no me quitaré mis harapos pues bien sabe usted que he heredado la pálida piel de mi padre, y soy sensible al Sol. Es la condena que los Malfoy hemos de cargar con tal de ser hermosos. Tan hermosos como usted- entonces besó delicadamente la mano de Violette. Luego, todos comenzaron a desternillarse de risa. Todos, excepto Rose, que miraba con profunda tristeza la escena.

-Ya en serio- dijo Scorpius levantándose del piso- no se me ocurre que hacer. Iba a sugerir jugar Quidditch, pero ayer jugamos todo el maldito día

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Adrian- tengo entumecido el trasero

-Gracias por esa innecesaria información Zabini- Lily puso los ojos en blanco

-Te fascino Potter, yo lo sé- contestó el moreno. Lily bufó, aunque sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono rosa.

-Bien, dejando fuera el trasero de Adrian- continuó Scorpius sonriendo divertido- ¿alguna sugerencia?

Todos tenían sus mejores expresiones de concentración. Albus se rascaba el mentón incluso. Rose miraba al suelo, su labio temblaba tanto que tuvo que morderlo. Discretamente se secó los ojos. Nadie lo notó.

-¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas?- dijo Albus. Todos lo miraron incrédulos- ¿Qué? Es divertido- agregó con aire inocente y se cruzó de brazos- A menos claro- siguió con tono mordaz- que alguno de ustedes, genios, tenga una mejor idea- sus ojos color esmeralda recorrían a todos escrutadoramente

Scorpius suspiró.

-Escondidas por parejas, ¿les parece?- Scorpius miró a todos como lo hizo Albus- así será más complicado. Dos buscan, los demás se esconden. La única condición es no separarse. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Los gemelos Scamander asintieron emocionados. Lily suspiró. Adrian y Violette intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Rose no alzó la vista.

-Bien, ¿quién cuenta?- preguntó Scorpius

-¡Nosotros!- dijeron a coro los gemelos

-Perfecto, Lily tu vienes conmigo- dijo Adrian tomando a la pelirroja por la muñeca

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero esconderme contigo?- objetó Lily

-Pues que necesitas estar con alguien que conozca la mansión a la perfección. No querrás perderte ¿o sí rojita?- sonrió con dulzura a la joven con el cabello rojo como su abuela

Lily suspiró.

-De acuerdo- y entonces tomó al chico de la mano. Los ojos de este brillaron

-Entonces yo voy con Albus- se apresuró a decir Violette y a tomar la mano del pelinegro. Ambos se ruborizaron- b-bueno porque se puede perder

Albus asintió demasiado de acuerdo. Scorpius negó sonriendo. Le hizo un guiño a su amigo y este desvió la mirada.

-De acuerdo, Rose y yo seremos pareja- Rose alzó la vista y entreabrió los labios. Scorpius borró su sonrisa cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual y un inusual rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas- para el juego, quiero decir. No te ilusiones Weasley

Rose se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

-Créeme que no lo hago- masculló apretando los puños

-De acuerdo, Lorcan, Lyssander- llamó Scorpius

-¡A sus órdenes jefe!- dijeron ambos poniéndose firmes

-Así me gusta- dijo el ojigris, luego, como si fuera un general, caminó a zancadas frente a los rubios gemelos-. Contarán hasta 50, luego, como si la vida dependiera de ello, quiero que salgan corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y que por la maldita vida, escúchenme bien, por la jodida vida hagan todo lo posible por encontrarnos. ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡ENTENDIDO SEÑOR, MALFOY, SEÑOR!- contestaron los dos saludando a su general

-¡Así me gusta!- Scorpius miró a los demás- Y ustedes escúchenme bien- todos lo miraron con tanto respeto como si fueran verdaderos muggles militares-, ustedes nenitas, no dejen que estos pequeños bastardos los encuentren. No me importa donde se escondan, ni como lo hagan, ni si tienen que cambiar de lugar, lo que me importa es que no los encuentren. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Si señor!- respondieron

-Dije, ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?

-¡SÍ SEÑOR, MALFOY, SEÑOR!

-¡Perfecto!- Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y sin percatarse del colorado rostro de la chica siguió hablando- solo una cosa- dijo, todos prestaron atención- no entren ni a la habitación de mis abuelos, ni a la de mis padres, ni a el estudio de mi abuelo ni al de mi padre. Ni a mí me dejan entrar- advirtió-. Entonces… ¡Que comience el juego!

Lorcan y Lyssander giraron sobre sí mismos, cubrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a contar.

-UNO, DOS, TRES…

Y entonces las tres parejas echaron a correr cual estampida de centauros. Apenas entraron a la mansión se separaron. Adrian y Lily se perdieron de vista en un pasillo del primer piso, Violette y Albus se quedaron el segundo piso mientras Scorpius casi arrastraba a Rose escaleras arriba.

-¡Rápido Rose!- dijo el rubio

-TREINTA Y CUATRO, TREINTA Y CINCO…

Se escuchaban las voces de los gemelos. El rubio y la pelirroja siguieron corriendo.

Cuando Rose sentía que no podía más y que sus piernas flaqueaban, al fin se detuvieron. Scorpius la empujó hacia un pequeño cuarto, entró y cerró la puerta. De repente volvió a empujarla pero en lugar de estrellarse contra el muro, Rose lo atravesó.

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó confundida

-Bueno…- Scorpius se dejó caer cansado en el piso, recargó su cabeza en la pared- tal vez Adrian y Violette conozcan la mansión, pero yo sé más secretos que ellos- sonrió arrogante y luego cerró los ojos

Estaban en el cuarto piso. Al principio habían entrado a un cuarto pequeño donde no había más que unos pocos artículos de limpieza que parecía que hace años que no usaban los elfos. Y después, atravesaron un falso muro que los llevó a un diminuto espacio en el que había tirada una vieja manta de cuadros, unas cajas de cartón que ocupaban gran parte del espacio y un poco de basura también.

-Pienso que aquí dormía un elfo- dijo Scorpius- no sé. Descubrí este lugar hace años, me asusté cuando atravesé el muro, creí que estaba atrapado y que nunca me podrían encontrar- Scorpius sonrió de lado-, como sea, un minuto después me di cuenta de que en realidad no entré a otro lugar, el muro es solo una ilusión.

Rose articuló un _oh_ de sorpresa. ¿Cuántos secretos escondían en aquella hermosa mansión?

-Ingenioso- dijo la pelirroja sentándose frente al rubio

-CUARENTA Y NUEVE, CINCUENTA, ¡LISTOS O NO, ALLÁ VAMOS- gritaron los Scamander!

Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron miradas.

-Será un milagro que si nos encuentran, te lo aseguro- Scorpius estaba del todo confiado. Rose soltó una risita. Luego se recargó en la pared, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Scorpius la miraba meticulosamente, poniendo atención a cada detalle del rostro de la pelirroja.

Scorpius Malfoy tenía una gran reputación con las chicas en Hogwarts. A veces el resto del alumnado reconocía la fama de Scorpius como "rompe corazones" y no por su apellido y el pasado de su familia. Chicas menores, mayores, de su edad; de su casa, de otra; inteligentes y tontas, eso sí, Scorpius siempre elegía a las más guapas para salir en una cita, para ser su novia de la semana o para pasar una noche. A los 12 tuvo su primera novia, a los 13 ya había roto unos cuantos corazones, a los 14 perdió su virginidad, a los 15 ya fumaba y tomaba alcohol, ya sabía lo que era el auto flagelamiento incluso, ya había dejado a cientos de chicas ilusionadas, había roto cientos de corazones, había quitado decenas de virginidades, a los 16 mejor ni decirlo, a sus casi 17 años había dejado a las chicas pues ya solo le interesaba una.

Tardó casi 6 años en descubrirlo. En darse cuenta de que en verdad dejaba a las chicas porque (aunque hasta para él sonaba asqueroso) se aburría de ellas. Scorpius no quería a una chica bonita pero hueca y superficial. No, él quería a una chica inteligente, culta, con carácter pero tierna, una chica admirable, si se pudiera que fuera guapa, una chica su nivel. Y ella, con su piel clara con pocas pecas, con su nariz pequeña, sus ojos grandes del color del cielo, su atractiva figura, sus indomables rizos del color del fuego y sus perfectos labios rojos, tenía todo eso y más. Rose era todo lo que él quería. Y a pesar de las indirectas, ella parecía no captarlo. Creía que estaba jugando. Y tal vez ni si quiera le gustaba a ella y él, el chico rompe corazones, solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones con ella. ¿Por qué habría de escogerlo a él teniendo tantos pretendientes? ¿Por qué una hija de héroes escogería a un hijo de mortífago? ¿Por qué Rose siendo tan perfecta escogería al chico más imperfecto?

Rose había abierto los ojos. Miraba a Scorpius, pero éste parecía no ver algo en especial. Sus ojos grises estaban posados en algún punto del suelo con un aire ausentemente melancólico.

-¿Estás bien Scorpius?- preguntó Rose

Scorpius alzó la vista. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sí… solo pensaba- contestó. Rose asintió- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius

-Ah, sí- respondió ella haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto

Scorpius soltó una risa amarga.

-No te creo- le dijo

Rose entornó los ojos.

-Pues yo a ti tampoco- replicó

-Yo sé que algo te aflige Rose- le dijo el rubio sin rastro de duda en su voz-, pero no quieres decirme. No sé qué es pero…- de repente se calló

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Rose impaciente tras un largo rato de silencio

-Pero quizá tenga que ver conmigo- la mirada de Scorpius se ensombreció y sus labios formaron una triste mueca

Rose bajó la mirada.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-, no pasa nada

-No mientas Rose- Scorpius alzó la voz, obligando a la pelirroja a mirarlo a los ojos- sabes que a mí nadie puede mentirme. Y menos tú. Te conozco Rose

-No me conoces lo suficiente entones- los ojos de la pelirroja se desviaron al techo. Scorpius notó como se cristalizaban.

-Te conozco perfectamente- exclamó duramente-. Somos amigos desde hace casi 7 años. Sé que algo te pasa. Vi en el jardín como te secabas las lágrimas. Sé que no quieres decirme- dijo con la voz más suave

Rose asintió. Mordía su labio. Ya no intentaba disimular las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pues si tanto quieres que te diga- comenzó, su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal, como si estuviera reprochándole algo al rubio-, sí, efectivamente algo me pasa y sí, tiene que ver contigo. De hecho tiene que ver del todo contigo- unas finas lágrimas salían ya de los azules ojos de la pelirroja- Tú eres el problema

-¿Yo soy el problema?- Scorpius alzó la voz, ofendido y herido con las palabras de su amiga

-¡Sí, tú eres mi maldito problema Malfoy!- gritó Rose

-¡Claro, ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable de que estés así!- gritó Scorpius

-¡Tú tuviste, tienes y siempre tendrás la culpa!- Rose se había acercado a Scorpius, a gatas, y ahora enterraba su dedo en el pecho del chico de forma acusatoria- ¡Tú eres el completo culpable de esto!- Rose comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho con sus temblorosos puños acompañados de gruesas lágrimas que empapaban su cara-¡Tú… maldito… insensible… tú tienes….toda… la… culpa!

-¡Culpa de qué!- Scorpius sujetó las muñecas de Rose, obligándola a detenerse- ¡Deja de golpearme y dime de qué carajo tengo la culpa!

Rose lo miró a los ojos. Ambos estaban furiosos, no sólo el uno con el otro, sino con ellos mismos.

-¡De que te amo!- gritó Rose colérica. Scorpius entreabrió la boca y puso los ojos como platos. Estaba atónito.

-¿C-cómo di-dijiste?- tartamudeó con un hilo de voz

-¡Que te amo maldito sordo!- dijo Rose apartándose y dejándose caer de nuevo. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cara en ellas. Sollozaba fuertemente. Alzó la vista, secó su cara bruscamente con el dorso de su mano y miró al piso.- Eso es lo que pasa. Eso es lo que me pasa desde que tengo 15 años. Eso es lo que me pasa cada vez que tienes citas, cada vez que tienes una nueva novia, cada vez que me entero de que te acostaste con otra, cada vez que te veo tan distante y triste, cada vez que te veo sonriendo, o leyendo, o estudiando, o haciendo cualquier cosa. Eso me pasa cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estoy contigo. Me pasa todo el tiempo. Eso pasó cuando te vi, cuando de te escuché hablarle así a Violette. Me pasa porque estoy celosa, ¿ok? Estoy muy celosa de cada chica con la que has estado, pero estoy más celosa de Violette porque…- Rose tragó saliva intentando deshacer su doloroso nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y miró al techo de nuevo- porque ella es mucho más hermosa que yo, más inteligente, más graciosa… estoy celosa porque a ella es a la única que le has dicho que la quieres, porque cada vez que la miras tus ojos brillan, porque la adoras, porque le dices cosas… que sé que a mí nunca me dirás… y eso es lo único que quiero. Eres lo único que quiero Scorpius- Rose sintió una extraña liberación en su ser, como si se quitara una pesadísima carga de encima-. Eso es lo que pasa. Y tú tienes toda la culpa.

Y la reacción que la pelirroja esperaba era muy diferente a lo que pasó. Cuando escuchó la risa de Scorpius se sintió más herida que nunca y volvió a llorar.

-No debí decirte todo esto- dijo Rose comenzando a secarse las lágrimas, Scorpius seguía riendo-. ¡Por qué lo hice!- se reprochó a sí misma. Miró a Scorpius. Este se desternillaba de la risa- Y tú, no eres más que un maldito arrogante que juega con los sentimientos de los demás

Rose estaba por levantarse, cuando sintió a Scorpius casi arrojándola contra la pared. Cuando se dio cuenta, Scorpius, con su obscuro semblante de serpiente al acecho, ya la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos. Había dejado de reír.

-¿Sabes por qué me rio?- dijo de forma casi siseante. El labio de Rose temblaba- ¿Sabes por qué me rio?- repitió peligrosamente. Rose negó. Los finos labios de Scorpius se torcieron en una sonrisa ladeada- Para empezar, porque piensas que entre Violette y yo hay algo. Cuando bien sabes que es mi prima. Pero sí, la adoro. La adoro tanto como se puede adorar a una hermana. Me rio porque tuvieron que pasar casi 6 años, porque tuve que estar con cientos de chicas, porque tuve que ganarme la fama de rompe corazones, porque tuve que enviarte indirectas que tú creías un juego, porque tuviste que engañar a tus padres para venir, porque tuve que esperar a que mis padres y mis abuelos se fueran por tres semanas, porque tuvimos que jugar al escondite, porque tuvimos que escondernos en un sucio cuarto… para que me enterara de que tú me amas… pero no tanto como yo te amo a ti Rose

Y entonces la besó. Scorpius la sostuvo por los hombros mientras unía sus labios con los de ella. Rose al principio no reaccionaba. Miró a Scorpius. Este tenía los ojos cerrados. No pudo contenerse más, cerró los ojos y respondió al apasionado beso del chico. Posó sus manos en la espalda del rubio. Este suspiró y deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella. Rose abrió los labios un poco más, al instante, la que a veces le parecía una bífida lengua de serpiente entró a su boca, acarició sus labios, acarició su lengua, ella le respondió. Scorpius la escuchó soltar un gemido. Sin dejar de besarla, alzó la blusa de Rose y acarició la tersa piel de su abdomen. Ella suspiró profundamente; comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de él con una mano y con la otra su níveo rostro. Él subía su mano cada vez más hasta que la sintió tensarse un segundo cuando tocó uno de sus senos. Cuando lo apretó suavemente Rose volvió a relajarse a acariciar su rostro. No le importó que fuera por encima del sostén, ni tampoco tocar el trasero de Rose encima del pantalón, no; lo que le importaba y lo que en verdad quería era tenerla para él, siempre y sólo para él.

Se separaron un instante. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y agitadas.

-Te amo Weasley- le dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios-, lo dije y lo diré hasta que te canses de escucharlo porque yo nunca me cansaré de decirlo

-Cállate tonto- Rose sonrió, sus ojos aún estaban cristalizados, aunque de alegría-, ¿cómo podría cansarme de escucharlo si llevo más de dos años esperándote? Es lo único que he querido y lo único que quiero escuchar

Volvieron a besarse como si la vida dependiera de ello. Las manos de ambos recorrían hambrientas el cuerpo del otro, ansiosas por más. Ya nada podía detenerlos, excepto…

-¿Dónde están tortolos?- corearon los Scamander

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Scorpius mirando hacia el falso muro

-Cállate- le reprendió Rose intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Creo que escuché algo- dijo Albus. Se escuchaban muchas pisadas, lo que indicaba que los gemelos ya habían encontrado a las dos parejas. Escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-No te muevas- murmuró Scorpius a la pelirroja que estaba entre sus brazos y montada en sus piernas. Ella negó y se quedó lo más quieta que pudo. Scorpius contuvo la respiración, ambos miraban nerviosos al falso muro que los separaba, o más bien ocultaba de sus inoportunos amigos.

-Qué raro- exclamó Albus- creí escuchar algo

-Yo igual- dijo Lily-, estoy segura de que escuché a Scorpius

-No parece que hayan usado un hechizo desilusionador, o una capa invisible, o algo así- comentó Lorcan

-Entonces están cerca- aseguró Lyssander-, pero dónde

Scorpius sonrió.

-Creo que se van- murmuró

-Sí, eso parece- Rose sonrió victoriosa

-¡Aguarden un momento!- exclamó Violette

Lo primero que vieron fue la pierna de la chica que ya "atravesaba" el muro.

Rose sólo pudo reaccionar de una forma. Se tiró a un lado al tiempo en que le propinaba un tremendo empujón al rubio haciéndolo estrellar su cabeza con la pared.

-¡Demonios, Rose!- se quejó Scorpius

-¡Los encontramos!- gritaron victoriosos los gemelos

Scorpius frotaba su cabeza. Rose se sostenía con los codos. Por una razón que sus amigos no comprendían, ambos estaban tan rojos como manzanas.

-¿Qué les pasó?- Adrian reía al igual que Albus

-Esta loca hizo que me golpeara la cabeza- Scorpius se incorporó con dificultad, sentía las piernas adormecidas y el golpe lo mareó.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Adrian ayudando a Rose a levantarse-. Digo que les pasó, que están completamente desechos

Scorpius dejó de frotar su cabeza. Rose desvió, avergonzada, la mirada.

-Nos peleamos- afirmó Scorpius con un temblor casi imperceptible en su voz- amm… es que Weasley dijo que yo no era el más guapo de Hogwarts, le dije que ella tenía la belleza de un Grindylow y sin razón alguna me atacó

Todos miraron inquisitivamente a Rose.

-Eh, sí ¡Sí! Eso pasó- Rose intentó poner su mejor cara de indignada-. Ahora saben lo peligrosa que soy, entonces no molesten- amenazó con un dedo

-Vale, ya entendimos leona- Adrian reía y alzaba las palmas de las manos-. Le diste una paliza a la serpiente y estamos muy orgullosos

Rose sonrió y alzó el mentón.

-Como sea, ganamos- dijo Lyssander sonriéndole a su gemelo

-¡Gemelos al poder!- Lorcan extendió su puño para chocarlo con Lyssander. Los rubios muchachos celebraban su victoria.

-Presumidos- masculló Violette-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a robarnos el helado de los Malfoy?- dijo sonriendo. Todos gritaron emocionados y caminaron detrás de la rubia chica.

Scorpius y Rose caminaban lentamente arreglando sus prendas y su cabello. Cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en los suyos azules, estos se apartaron. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca. Dudaba poder mirarlo de frente de ahora en adelante.

-Buen juego Weasley- dijo Scorpius en voz baja-, muy buen juego. Podría jugar todo el día a las escondidas contigo.

Rose negó mientras sonreía.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro

-¡Hey! No nos hemos casado y ya te la pasas pegándome- replicó Scorpius de forma divertida

-Ya quisieras que me casara contigo Malfoy- Rose se adelantó dejando atrás al rubio.

Scorpius suspiró. Nuevamente, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron peligrosamente mientras veía con nostalgia la atractiva retaguardia de la pelirroja. Se lamió sus labios de forma hambrienta.

-Eso quiero, sí- afirmó para sí mismo. Apresuró el paso. Conocía bien a Violette y a Adrian como para saber que ellos solos podían acabar con la reserva de helado de los Malfoy, la cual era muy grande gracias a su propia insistencia- ¡Hey, déjenme un poco!- gritó y echó a correr cuando perdió de vista al grupo

* * *

Rose sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo. Ya no era lo mismo. Desde ese día ya no sería lo mismo sentir la deliciosa agua caliente mientras se duchaba. Ya ningún contacto físico se comparaba con las manos que tocaron gran parte de su piel. Ya nada sería lo mismo desde ese juego que jugó con Scorpius.

Suspiró. Cerró las llaves del agua y salió del cuarto de la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla y comenzó a cepillar su largo e indomable cabello.

La habitación estaba a obscuras. Ni una vela alumbraba el cuarto. La luz de la Luna apenas se filtraba por la ventana. Rose, con su pijama ya puesto, se sujetaba sus rizos en una coleta. Dejó sus pantuflas con forma de conejito a los pies de la cama y se preparó para acostarse.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando una mano cubrió su boca y un brazo la jaló a la cama. Dio patadas al aire, se retorcía para liberarse en vano.

-Shhh- le dijo al oído- nos van a escuchar Weasley- siseo travieso

Rose abrió mucho los ojos. Dejó de luchar y quitó la blanca mano de él de su boca.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?- susurró furiosa

-Es obvio- dijo Scorpius recostándose en la cabecera de la amplia cama-, juego a las escondidas, yo te encontré. Creo que gané- esbozó una sonrisa ladeada

Rose miró un instante hacia la puerta. Luego fijó sus ojos azules, que echaban chispas, en el rubio que parecía muy cómodo. Reparó en que el chico sólo usaba una playera negra y unos bóxers. Apartó la mirada.

-Mejor vete de aquí o no respondo por lo que te haga- masculló lo más amenazante que pudo

-Eso suena bien para mí- respondió Scorpius lamiéndose los labios y mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirroja, la cual sólo usaba un diminuto short y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen

-¡No estoy jugando Malfoy!- Rose se cruzó de brazos, en parte molesta, en parte intentando proteger su intimidad

-Ah pero ya sabes que a mí me encantan los juegos- Scorpius se acercaba peligroso a Rose. De nuevo, ella se sentía como una indefensa presa de una venenosa serpiente de ojos grises.

Scorpius empujó suavemente a Rose. Ella ahora estaba bajo él, sus ojos temblaban y sus manos sudaban. Scorpius sonreía ante el nervioso semblante de la pelirroja.

-¿Y a ti Rose? ¿No te gustan los juegos?

Hundió su nariz en el cuello de la ojiazul. Rose, deleitada con el contacto, suspiró profundamente. Soltó un gemido cuando Scorpius depositó suaves besos en su cuello. Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos. Sintió esos finos labios que tanto le encantaban sobre los suyos. Él mordió su labio con delicadeza. Rose abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Te gusta este juego?- preguntó el rubio acariciando la pierna de ella

-Me fascina- respondió ella casi abalanzándose a los labios del chico. Scorpius la recibió gustoso, más que encantado.

Sólo la cama, los conejitos de las pantuflas de Rose y la Luna fueron testigos del juego de aquellos jóvenes enamorados.

* * *

-¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas?- dijo Scorpius el primer sábado en Hogwarts

-¡Nosotros contamos!- se apresuraron a decir los gemelos, y sin más comenzaron a contar- UNO, DOS, TRES…

Cada quien tomó la mano de su pareja. Corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts riendo y sin importarles las miradas que los demás alumnos les dirigían.

Scorpius cerró la puerta del estrecho cuartito que encontró. Un trapeador se le enterró en la espalda. No le importó. Tomó a la chica en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con ansias.

Rose le respondía de la misma forma. Las manos de ambos intentaban tocar lo más que podían a su paso.

Scorpius solo se separó un instante de ella para murmurarle al oído:

-Un día dejaremos de jugar a las escondidas. Lo prometo

Rose sonrió embelesada.

-Mientras tanto, este es mi juego favorito- y la volvió a besar con pasión.

En la mente de ambos solo pasaba la idea de dejar de jugar al escondite y comenzar a jugar frente a todos, sin mentiras, sin excusas, sin remordimientos y sin pensar en el _¿qué dirán?_ Cuando ambos declararan su amor públicamente, el juego del escondite se acabaría.

* * *

-Y sin embargo, el escondite siempre será mi juego favorito- afirmó Scorpius en un siseo lamiendo sus finos labios con su bífida lengua, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus fríos ojos grises de serpiente-. Porque gracias a un juego de niños, al fin estamos juntos Weasley

* * *

 **-** ¿Jugamos?

Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, el cálido y siseante susurro en su oído siempre la tomaba por sorpresa. Nunca lo escuchaba venir. Era aún más sigiloso de lo normal cuando se proponía acercarse a ella.

Sin importar cuantos pasaran, él siempre la tomaba por la cintura, olía sus rizos rojos y besaba su cuello.

Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, ella siempre sonreía, suspiraba y se volvía para besarlo.

Y Scorpius se lamía los labios. Sus ojos grises de serpiente, con las pupilas dilatadas, observaban hambrientos a su presa de ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Y Rose sonreía aún más. Su mano acariciaba el pálido rostro y el platino cabello de él. Ella era la leona que siempre gustosa y con aún un dejo de nerviosismo, le ronroneaba a la fría y hambrienta serpiente de la cual estuvo, está y siempre estaría enamorada.

 _ **-¿Jugamos?**_

* * *

 _¿Y, qué les pareció este fic?_

 _Como escribí primero, esta historia fue hecha para participar en un desafío._

 _¡Ahh! que nervios. Es el primer reto en el que participo :O Pero ha sido divertido :D_

 _Espero que alguien lo lea y que le guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribir esta pequeña historia._

 _¿Comentarios? :) ¿Por niños?_


End file.
